Une nuit de cauchemar
by LadyGlee
Summary: Le combat a été difficile. Personne n'en est sorti indemne. Physiquement comme émotionnellement. Derek est mort et Stiles est dévasté. Il ne lui reste qu'une chose à faire: rentrer chez-lui.


**Je me suis inspirée de l'épisode 3x05. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Stiles tournait en rond dans sa chambre, jetant un œil à son téléphone toutes les trois secondes.

─ Par pitié, l'implora Lydia. Assis-toi, tu vas me rendre malade.

─ Il aurait déjà dû appeler, se justifia le jeune homme. Ou au moins envoyé un message.

─ Scott t'as promis de te tenir en courant. Laisse-lui encore du temps.

─ Ça fait déjà beaucoup trop longtemps que je suis sans nouvelles d'eux.

Scott avait décidé d'aller confronter Deucalion en tête à tête. Mais Isaac s'en était mêlé ainsi que Derek et au final, c'étaient deux meutes qui s'affrontaient. Stiles n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Ses amis étaient certainement en danger et il ne pouvait rien faire.

Son portable vibra.

**Tous est fini.**

─ Et ça veut dire quoi ça hein ? s'énerva-t-il. Il ne me dit même pas comment ça s'est passé !

Il composa le numéro de son meilleur ami à plusieurs reprises sans que ce dernier ne réponde.

─ C'est pas normal. Y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Sa voix tremblait et sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter une crise de panique ce n'était pas le moment.

─ Tu veux qu'on aille chez Scott ? proposa la jeune rousse.

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait pas. Il tentait à présent de joindre Allison. Elle répondit au bout du troisième essais.

─ T'es avec Scott ?...Pourquoi il ne répond pas ? Il va bien ?...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?...D'accord, j'arrive.

Il raccrocha et s'empara de ses clés. Lydia le talonna alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers à toute vitesse.

─ Stiles ?

─ Allison ne veut rien dire au téléphone, fut la seule explication qu'elle eut.

Le trajet s'effectua dans un silence de mort. Stiles cramponnait le volant avec tellement de force que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissaient à vu d'oeil. Lydia jusqu'à présent confiante commençait à s'inquiétait elle aussi. Plus ils approchaient de la maison des McCall et plus son mal-être augmentait.

La Jeep se gara dans l'allée et Stiles coupa le contact. Toutefois, il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, restant prostré sur son siège.

─ On devrait y aller, déclara doucement la jeune femme.

Il acquiesça silencieusement incapable de prononcer un mot. Il sortit du véhicule et s'avança lentement vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta un instant pour rassembler sons courage. Son instinct lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier le moment à venir. La porte s'ouvrit sur Allison. Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer ses deux amis. Ils gagnèrent le salon où étaient réunis Scott, Boyd et Isaac. Ce qui interpella Stiles fut le visage des trois loups. On pouvait aisément lire un mélange de tristesse, d'incompréhension et de culpabilité. Il constata soulagé qu'aucun ne présentait de blessures graves. Ils avaient déjà dû en parti cicatriser.

─ Derek et Cora sont au loft ? demanda le jeune humain.

Les visages se crispèrent. Les yeux de Scott se mirent à briller. Des larmes perlaient dans le regard de son ami. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son en sortit.

─ Cora est partie on ne sait où, annonça Isaac d'une voix faible.

─ Et Derek ?

Stiles les fixait avec intensité. Son cœur battait trop vite et sa respiration était trop rapide. Aucun ne répondit. Allison vint s'asseoir à côté de Scott et posa une de ses mains sur son épaule. Le silence régnait pour une bonne raison : le dire à haute voix allait rendre la chose bien trop réelle au goût de tous.

Stiles n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il voulait l'entendre de vive voix pour s'en assurer.

─ Et Derek ? répéta-t-il plus fort.

─ Il se battait avec Ennis, commença Scott. J'ai déséquilibré Ennis mais...

Il stoppa son récit, étouffant un sanglot.

─ Il était au bord d'un gouffre et il est tombé entraînant avec lui Derek. Derek est mort.

Stiles eut le souffle coupé par la force de cette révélation. La pièce se mit à tourner et lui à tanguer.

─ Stiles ? entendit-il au loin.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il suffoquait. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il se mit à marcher tant bien que mal se cognant ça et là dans les meubles. Il trouva enfin la porte d'entrée et sortit sous le porche. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il se laissa choir contre un pilier. Le froid de la nuit lui frappa le visage avec violence, le glaçant sur place. Mais il ne sentait rien. Ni le froid lui picotant la peau, ni l'écharde qu'il venait de se planter dans le doigt. Il était tétanisé et avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un étau. Il peinait à respirer normalement et cherchait désespérément son souffle.

Lydia vint le rejoindre, déposa délicatement une couverture sur ses épaules et le berça avec des paroles réconfortantes.

A l'intérieur, les autres n'avaient pas bouger encore sous le choc de la réaction de Stiles. Scott avait voulu le suivre mais Lydia avait dit qu'elle s'en occupait. Les trois loups se dévisageaient.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête ? demanda le jeune McCall. Je pensais presque qu'il serait content de ne plus avoir Derek pour le plaquer aux murs.

Cette réflexion lui valut une tape derrière le crâne d'Allison.

─ Ça fait longtemps que ce n'est pas arrivé, déclara Isaac.

─ Ok. Mais je comprends pas pour quoi il réagit de la sorte, renchérit Scott.

─ Tu réagirais comment si je mourrais ? demanda le jeune femme.

Le teint de son loup-garou d'ex petit-ami devint livide en imaginant un tel événement. Ils avaient beau ne plus être ensembles, il y a avait entre toujours beaucoup d'attachement. Puis Scott fit le lien avec Stiles.

─ Tu veux dire que …..?

─ Que ton meilleur ami est amoureux de Derek ? Oui.

─ Comment tu sais ça ? Il te l'a dit ?

─ Ça saute aux yeux.

Isaac hocha la tête et Boyd aussi. Il était le seul à n'avoir rien vu.

─ Je crois que c'est...enfin que c'était réciproque.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le loup frisé.

─ Euh tu divagues Isaac, pouffa Scott. Il supportait à peine de le voir dans la même pièce que lui.

─ Si tu lui avais prêté un peu plus d'attention tu aurais remarqué qu'il faisait tout pour éloigner Stiles du danger...

─ C'est normal, ce n'est qu'un humain, s'emporta l'autre loup.

─ Tu me laisses finir ok ? Il était constamment inquiet pour lui et il faisait tout pour le préserver. Je suis convaincu qu'il tenait à lui bien plus qu'il ne l'admettait.

─ C'est du n'importe quoi !

Les deux loups se faisaient face, leurs yeux avaient pris la couleur de l'or. Allison et Boyd se mirent entre eux pour tenter de les calmer.

─ Trop plein d'émotions pour la soirée. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous entre-tuer.

La porte grinça, signe que quelqu'un entrait. Les quatre amis découvrirent Stiles les joues rougies par le froid et les yeux rougis par les larmes. Scott se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

─ Tu vas rester dormir ici. Tu ne dois pas rester seul.

─ Je rentre chez moi. Mais avant je veux savoir, le corps de … de...

Le nom butait sur sa langue. Les larmes menaçaient de réapparaître.

─ Vous en avez fait quoi ?

─ On l'a laissé à l'entrepôt. Peter se charge de le récupérer. Il doit faire attention à ce que les alpha ne rôdent pas, ça peut prendre quelques heures. Il nous préviendra quand ce sera fait.

─ J'aimerais le voir avant que...

─ Tu es sûr ?

─ Un dernier adieu, j'en ai besoin.

Le téléphone de Scott sonna. C'était Peter.

─ …...QUOI ?...Non c'est impossible !...Et Cora ?...On se tient au courant.

Il raccrocha avant de regarder ses amis. Ces derniers attendaient avec impatience de connaître la raison d'un tel cri.

─ On a un problème.

Ils attendaient tous la suite mais Scott semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

─ Bon t'accouche ! s'exclama Lydia.

─ Le corps de Derek a disparu. Peter et Cora sont retournés sur les lieux et il avait disparu.

Un brouhaha s'éleva. C'était l'incompréhension la plus totale.

─ Vous pensez qu'il peut être...en vie ? demanda Stiles d'une toute petite voix.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce suite à cette question. Tout le monde s'était posé la question mais personne n'avait osé la formuler à haute voix.

─ Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs Stiles, mais Isaac et moi avons guetté le moindre petit signe de vie et nous n'avons rien entendu. Je suis désolé vraiment.

─ Alors il est où ? s'emporta l'humain furieux. Il est où ? Il ne s'est pas envolé comme par magie !

─ Peter pense que les alpha l'ont pris. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'une supposition.

─ Il faut...Scott...Il...retrouve-le.

Son meilleur ami lui en fit la promesse. Les six amis restèrent encore un peu dans la demeure des McCall puis ils se séparèrent. Boyd rentra chez lui, Isaac accepta l'invitation de Scott à dormir tout comme Lydia celle d'Allison. Stiles n'avait envie de voir personne. Il récupéra sa Jeep et rentra chez lui. Il roula au ralentit, la vue brouillée par des larmes. Il remercia le ciel de ne pas à avoir à se justifier auprès de son père, ce dernier étant de garde.

Il grimpa l'escalier au ralenti, ses jambes tremblant. A plusieurs reprises, il dut prendre appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il arriva enfin dans sa chambre. Il était complètement épuisé par cette nuit cauchemardesque. Une seule chose lui faisait envie, s'effondrer sur son lit et laisser couler ses larmes. Il s'approcha de son lit et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Il ne voulait pas rester dans le noir. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'il aperçut l'intrus.

─ Derek ! Ô mon dieu !

L'alpha était étendu sur son lit inconscient. Son T-shirt était en lambeaux si bien que Stiles pouvait discerner de profondes blessures. Etait-il au moins vivant ? Et par quel miracle avait-il atterri chez lui ? Stiles se pencha vers le loup en hésitant. Il posa ses mains sur le torse musclé de Derek et constata que celui-ci se soulevait à rythme régulier. Faiblement mais c'était toujours ça.

─ Derek ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? murmura le jeune homme complètement perdu.

Mû par l'énergie du désespoir, il s'allongea à côté du brun ténébreux posant sa tête sur son torse, faisant attention à ses entailles. Une larme roula sur sa joue et tomba sur le corps dénudé qui lui servait d'oreiller.

─ Derek, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter. Pas avant que j'ai pu te dire ce que je ressentais pour toi.

Puis il réfléchit. Et si Derek ne se réveillait jamais ? Et si c'était pour lui la dernière chance d'ouvrir son cœur ?

─ Tu sais tu n'es pas aussi grognon que je l'ai toujours dit. Je trouve même que tu t'assagis avec le temps. D'ailleurs, les fois où tu me laissais des marques me manquent. Pas que j'aime être plaqué contre les murs mais au moins j'avais l'impression d'exister pour toi. Tu me portais un peu d'attention...Je sais que si...que quand tu te réveilleras tu ne te souviendras de rien mais je vais te le dire quand même. Je t'aime Big Bad Wolf.

Stiles se redressa sur un coude et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du loup. C'était la première et dernière fois alors autant en profiter. Puis le sommeil le rattrapa.

Derek ouvrit les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour s'habituer. Chose faite, il constata qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Alors il se rappela : le combat, la chute, le réveil dans l'entrepôt. Il était presque mort, ses os s'étaient fracturés en de nombreux points. Son corps, pour lui permettre de cicatriser avait ralenti son rythme cardiaque au minimum vitale. Il s'était mis ''en veille'' pour une meilleure récupération. Quand il avait repris conscience, il était encore extrêmement faible, tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il avait laissé le loup le guider et il avait atterri là. Là où d'ailleurs ? Il voulut détailler la pièce mais ne put bouger, un poids mort reposant sur son torse. Stiles. Ainsi son instinct l'avait mené chez Stilinski.

L'humain gémit et se mit à remuer contre lui. Derek s'attendit à souffrir mais rien. Au contraire. La chaleur du corps de l'adolescent l'enveloppait et c'était une sensation agréable.

─ Non. Reste avec moi. Ne m'abandonne pas.

Stiles semblait se battre contre une force invisible et son ton suppliant brisa le loup.

─ Stiles ? Stiles réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme sortit de son cauchemar et fut surpris de découvrir le visage de Derek aussi près du sien. Il bondit de son lit et atterrit les fesses sur la moquette. Le loup s'assit et l'observa un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Le jeune Stilinski se releva et se frotta l'arrière train avec une grimace. Il aurait certainement un bleu. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

─ T'es vivant ! Je ne rêve pas hein ? T'es bien vivant ?

Il s'approcha lentement puis s'installa à ses côtés. En même temps, il ne lâcha pas du regard le torse nu du loup. Il tendit la main et laissa ses doigts courir sur la peau dénudée. Derek ne l'arrêta pas tout de suite. Puis décidant que c'était suffisant, il lui attrapa le poignet.

─ Tu fais quoi là ?

─ Hier...balbutia-t-il. Hier, tu étais dans un sale état. Tu ne cicatrisais pas et ce matin...Pouf envolé ! Comment ça se fait ?

Le bleu des yeux du loup plongea dans le regard du jeune homme.

─ Grâce à toi. Grâce à ça.

Et Derek s'empara des lèvres de l'humain. Stiles ne sut comment réagir et se laissa guider. Le baiser était doux et puissant à la fois. A bout de souffle, l'humain se recula.

─ Tu ne peux pas savoir que j'ai fait ça. Tu étais inconscient !

─ Je n'étais pas réellement inconscient, plutôt dans un état de flottement.

─ Donc tu as entendu tout ce que j'ai dit ?

─ Exact.

─ Même...

─ Même quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais. Peter m'a toujours dit de ne pas sous-estimer la puissance de l'amour d'un humain. La preuve en est, je suis toujours là. D'ailleurs, ça aurait été dommage que je loupe quelque chose d'aussi agréable que ça.

De nouveau le loup l'embrassa. Mais cette fois Stiles y répondit avec fougue.

─ On devrait peut-être prévenir les autres que tu es vivant, déclara l'adolescent contre les lèvres de l'alpha.

─ Ils peuvent bien attendre encore cinq minutes, grommela Derek.

Stiles capitula. Il était beaucoup trop heureux d'avoir enfin le loup rien qu'à lui.

* * *

**Alors ? La review ne mord pas mais moi oui si vous n'en laissez pas ^^**


End file.
